There's a First Time for Everything
by sweetpop1997
Summary: It's Johnny and Mavis' wedding night! First time! Total smexiness, lemony hot hetero virgin goodness. Has a bit of fluff, too. I just LOVE this pairing. :3 JohnnyxMavis


**There's a First Time for Everything**

**By: Sweetpop1997**

**_It's Johnny and Mavis' first time together on their wedding night…Total lemony smut and sweet, fluffy romance. ~:3 just watched Hotel Transylvania (I do not own this movie… Belongs to Sony) recently, one of my favorite kid movies, and this sudden idea came up for this story. MWAAHAHAHAHAH WHEN WILL MY DIRTY MIND EVER REST?! First story, hope you gusta. LESS THAN THREE. _**

Jonathan couldn't have been happier. Discovering the hotel full of monsters, along with falling in love with Mavis, and then getting to marry her was the greatest experience he'd ever had. He was a human, that much was true, but because they Zinged, Drac had cast a spell on Johnny that would thankfully let him become immortal, like Mavis, while letting him remain human in all other ways. On Mavis' birthday, when she and Johnny had gotten married in their 'Haweewee' clothes, Eunice and Wanda had insisted that they give Mavis and Johnny a 'real' wedding, one with a white dress and flowers and a honeymoon, the whole she-bang. Jonathan and Mavis wholeheartedly agreed, and within a week, the Hotel Transylvania was turned into a beautiful wedding hall, with black and red roses adorning every nook and cranny, silk draping from the ceiling, and a gorgeous marble pulpit, complete with cushioned seats ready for the guests. Jonathan had even invited his family all the way to Hotel Transylvania to attend the wedding as well, nervous and terrified that they'd be freaked out and disgusted that he was marrying a 118 year old vampire. But instead, Jonathan's six brothers, mother and father, cousins, and aunts and uncles loved Mavis, Drac, and all the other monsters.

The day of the wedding couldn't have been more marvelous. Johnny woke up, grinning from ear to ear, imagining how Mavis would look in her wedding dress, and about how in only several hours, they would be consummating their love for one another. Sex was never been much of a reality for him. Hell, he was 21 and still a virgin for God's sake. Then again, he remembered that Mavis was 118 and had never even been with a guy before. Girls weren't his thing, anyhow. He remembered all about how pathetic he was in high school, getting weird glances from all the girls because of his ginger-ish hair and not-very-muscular physique. All of them just wanted a jock, so Johnny never dated anyone, figuring he'd just be a bachelor for the rest of his life. But with his incessant masturbation, he figured that he'd need _someone _in his life…someone to quell his morning wood, someone to help his manly desires and needs, someone he could make love to, screw senseless, or just cuddle and spoon with. It wasn't just his masturbation that made him desire a woman in his life, though. Instead, it was watching people around him being so in love with each other that made him long for a relationship. They seemed so happy, so complete, so insatiable for their want for each other. He had to admit it…once he and Mavis had kissed on the dance floor, (which, by the way, was his first kiss) he had felt a spark that made him want more. But it wasn't his usual tug of lust he got from his masturbatory fantasies, or his heated need when he was having a wet dream… This was a need that stemmed so much deeper. This wasn't a sexual need. It was an _emotional _need. In that moment, he realized that he truly _loved _Mavis. That she was perfect for him, through and through. Of course, he still wanted to ravish Mavis like his inner male instinct demanded. But more than that, he wanted her to be happy, to be fully sated in love and comfort and safety and pleasure. It had taken all of his willpower for the whole two weeks before the 'real' wedding to control himself from just taking his chance and seducing Mavis… lots of long, passionate fapping sessions in the warmth of the shower, and tugging off immediately once he woke up from his vivid and lascivious dreams of his deepest fantasies about her had held him over.

His fantasies drove him crazy… Mavis being completely naked once she switched from bat to human for him… Mavis as a hot, sexy teacher with thigh high black stockings and a see through white shirt complete with a black, micro miniskirt… Mavis dressed up as an innocent little nurse wearing red, see through lace lingerie under her simple white cotton dress… it was driving Johnny so insane, so wild, because they had only given and received innocent kisses from each other, silently waiting for their true wedding night to go all the way. It was a hard wait, but oh sweet God, would it be worth it for the both of them. Johnny whistled as he headed for the shower, bathing every nook and cranny of his body, especially his nether regions, feet, behind his ears and neck, and armpits for he and Mavis' activities that would happen that… well, morning… since morning was like night for monsters. The new sleeping pattern had thrown Johnny off for a little bit, but he soon got in the hang of things and enjoyed getting to sleep all day and party all night. Johnny made sure he smelt musky and woodsy, manly and fresh, and most importantly, clean. He cleansed his wild ginger locks twice, then stepped out of the shower, toweling himself off.

He looked in the mirror. _Not too shabby… Skinny, sinewy muscles will do, I guess. I look better than some guys, though. _Johnny examined his chest hair. There was a light sprinkling of ginger hair on his pecs and abdomen, and his little trail of hair running from his naval inside his groin. _Just enough hair for Mavis to run her fingers through, _Johnny thought dirtily, goosebumps rising on his wet flesh. He swiped some deodorant on his armpits, then went to work shaving what little facial stubble he had collected in two days. His hair grew so fast, though. By morning, he would most likely have some prickly stubble back on his jaw and upper lip.

Once he felt thoroughly groomed, he walked into the lobby, ready to take part in the greatest day of his existence. When he saw the beautiful cushioned seats, the roses, the silk, the pulpit… he knew he was ready. Ready to love Mavis for forever and eternity. Dressed in his full tuxedo, he received shocked and delighted faces from Frank, Griffin, Wayne, and Murray. They kept punching his shoulder, telling him how handsome he looked, giving him explicit and detailed sex advice from their own experiences. Although it made Johnny blush beet red, what they told him was actual pretty helpful, even though he had watched an ass load of porn. This was different, though. This was about making love, and that was different than the absolute unemotionally charged concept of porn. After laughing and joking around and hearing last bits of advice, Johnny and the guys heard the wedding bells, signaling the start of the wedding. They all rushed for the pulpit to get in their places, giving Johnny their final good luck wishes as they stood as grooms right behind him. Johnny saw how everyone was there, watching, waiting so eagerly for the bride to come in.

When Mavis was walked in by Drac, Johnny gasped and could feel tears beginning to form in his amber eyes. She looked so breathtaking and flawless in the vintage white lace dress, the long veil covering her porcelain, innocent face. There were tears dripping from her eyes as well when she stood at the altar across from Johnny. They just smiled to each other, laughing in raw and true joy. Once they said their vows and slipped the rings on each other's fingers, it was time for the infamous kiss. Johnny's lips touched Mavis' with the most intense love and tender care that he could possibly give, giving in to his world of emotion for her. She gave into that moment as well, accepting the beautiful intimacy of their swirling feelings that flowed between them in the simple action of kissing.

The reception was full of singing and dancing and eating, happy conversation and speeches, and laughter and company. It passed very quickly, though, and before they knew it, Mavis and Johnny were left alone in the reception hall, tired and ready to sleep once everything had been cleaned up and everyone had left. Johnny picked Mavis up bridal style in his arms, and carried her gently up the stairs to the honeymoon suite on the very top floor, in a hidden room. He kissed her as he opened the door, then walked her lovingly towards the bed, setting her down as if she was nothing more than a fragile, precious doll. She hit the soft covers of the bed, sighing in content at the feeling of the silk and cotton on her bed and the dress against her skin. Johnny looked down at her once again, locking his amber orbs with her cerulean ones. He softly pressed his lips to her own, filling Mavis with butterflies and a fluttering in her heart and stomach.

The kisses got deeper over a matter of several minutes, Johnny's tongue beginning to slip smoothly and comfortingly into Mavis' mouth. Although the feeling was foreign to Mavis in the beginning, she was a quick learner, and sure enough, she and Johnny were battling for dominance with their tongues. A moan slipped from both their mouths when Mavis grabbed his tongue skillfully with her teeth and began to suckle, causing the atmosphere between the young newlyweds to switch from innocent and playful to filled with lust and tension. Johnny gulped, then pulled back from their heated makeout session. "Mavis...are you ready to do this with me? We don't have to, I just need your confirmation first, my beautiful twilight maiden. Anything for you." He grinned cheekily and waggled his eyebrows, a but proud of himself for thinking of the 'twilight maiden' thing.

Mavis' eyes sparkled with passion and ruthless love. She smiled, her bright eyeteeth glimmering in the light of the room as she spoke her answer. "Johnny... there's nothing more that I want to do than be intimate with my husband. We are finally wed together, so what better way to celebrate than to have some fun with the one I love most? Tonight, I'm giving it all to you, Johnny... it's all yours. All of me." Johnny's mouth was hanging agape from Mavis' words, and if he wasn't already hard enough, he didn't know what else could possibly make his boner become more aroused. Before his brain could ask him how much more he could take, Mavis was slipping herself out of her gown. Johnny automatically began to undress himself as well, but was hardly comprehending the majesty of what was happening to him. When Johnny had discarded all articles of clothing except for his underwear, he looked up, and what he saw made his mouth go dry and his erection begin to weep. There stood Mavis, dressed in a white, virginal, lace chemise that was completely see through, adorned with chiffon and silk.

He couldn't help but rake his eyes up and down her body hungrily, noticing the way that her perky, round breast's nipples had hardened in arousal, or the way that he could see straight through to her small, womanly curves. The part that fascinated him the most, though, was the fact that she was lacking any pubic hair. _She went bare and waxed... all for me. Oh sweet Jesus... I'll jizz before she even touches me._ He noticed Mavis blushing from head to toe, obviously starting to feel a bit self-conscious and modest. Johnny quickly pulled himself to her side, and began peppering her face with kisses, murmuring precious words of love and affection to her. His lips soon found their way to her neck, where the smooth, untouched porcelain skin began to receive attention from his mouth. As he gently nibbled and licked and kissed, Mavis began releasing little moans of wanton innocence, which hit straight into Johnny's ego and crotch. He took an adventurous turn and began to nibble her ear, whispering things that only he had fantasized about into her ear, things such as _Look at you... more beautiful than the stars or the sun... your body was made for love. I've dreamed about this for so long... and now I have you. You're so perfect, Mavis... I can't wait to watch you cum for me, to see you open up your beautiful heart and soul for me._ Mavis' moans continued to escalate louder and louder as Johnny whispered the sweet nothings into her ear. Once he kissed from her collarbone to her chest, he realized that he was about to see her breasts.

Of course, Johnny had seen tits many times. But did porn really count? He had never seen real, live, natural breasts, and the fact that he was about to see Mavis' excited his brain into a frenzy of lust and want. He gulped, slowly pulling down the silken straps of her gown, his nimble fingers shaking as he reached for the hem. When his hands touched the cashmere skin of her thighs, he felt tingles shoot all the way from his groin up his spine, shivering in delight. Mavis was consenting to him so easily, letting him take full control, keeping her lids half open from pure pleasure and desire, her body letting go and fully turning to putty in Johnny's hands. Her breathing heightened as Johnny slowly lifted the gown over her head, then threw it on the crumpled heap of clothing next to the bed. When Johnny looked back at her, his heart suddenly became caught in his throat. There, sitting in front of him, was a pair of pale, perky, round, silky, plush, warm, feminine globes with small, dusky pink nipples. She was perfect, looking to be about a handful from Johnny's eyes. By this time, Johnny was quivering with excitement and nervousness. He decided to go on total feelings and instincts, going on a trial and error type method to pleasure Mavis. After adjusting his poor erection to some minimal comfort in his boxers, he leaned down and took Mavis' earlobe between his teeth. He started to suckle, as his other hand slowly drifted towards Mavis' right nipple, slowly rolling the fleshy and hard pink nub between his fingers. Mavis moaned Johnny's name and dug her nails into his shoulders, mewling with the foreign sensations that were running through her body.

His lips moved to her neck, slowly taking the flesh there between his lips and sucking gently, alternating between licks while he continued to fondle her breasts in his palms. After Mavis started begging, with moans of "Please, Johnny!" and, "More!," he decided to finally venture his mouth to more pressing regions. He kissed down her throat, to her collarbone, and then to the valley between her breasts. Johnny had to refrain from ejaculating right there as he realized that his face was sandwiched right between the pillow-like mounds that were her boobs. He smelt her skin, then, decided to take a taste of the sweetness. He licked slowly, keenly, and heard Mavis whine with longing. _Okay, enough playing around. Let's give these sweet things a real tasting._ Johnny nuzzled her breasts, then proceeded to peck all over them with slow, open mouthed kisses, until he reached her nipples. He pulled a nipple into his lips, and suckled. The reaction of Mavis digging her fingers into his hair and sighing was enough to make him dizzy with satisfaction. He got bolder, placing his mouth over the whole thing and suckling on it like a baby to a mother. Mavis was panting, and making sounds that Johnny thought could only come from angels. He wanted to move on, give her more, give her what she needed. What he was about to do was what had filled his dreams since he had met Mavis, something that aroused him to absolutely no comparison... Finally getting to actually_taste _her, to watch her come undone with his lips and mouth and tongue, to see her experience an orgasm right in front of his eyes as he laps up her sweet nectar. He had jerked himself off to the thought of eating her out many times, wanting to taste the moist flesh centered between her thighs. This night was far from over. _This will be the greatest night of your life, _he promised.


End file.
